Healing Ron
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: Hermione was left behind when Harry and Ron left to fight in the war. When Harry brings Ron to the Burrow injured, Hermione takes charge of taking care of him until he is better.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Okay this is an old story I wrote a long time ago. I loved the idea and I found it on my computer. The whole thing is finished. It is old so it might not be the best because I haven't rewritten it or read over it in a while.**

* * *

Ginny's face was burning red as she heard Ron and Harry's words. They where leaving her and Hermione behind like they where nothing. She could see why they wouldn't let her not go but why Hermione. Hermione was the person who always helped them but now they where leaving. "HOW DARE YOU!?" she snapped, loud and angry.

"We are trying to keep you and Hermione safe Ginny," Ron snapped back at his sister, just as loud and angry.

"IT'S NO FAIR YOU TWO!! HERMIONE IS PART OF YOUR TEAM AND YOU ARE LEAVING HER OUT!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU LEAVING ME OUT BECAUSE THAT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN BUT HERMIONE?!" Ginny shouted with a growl, about ready to attack her brother. Hermione was only sitting there in almost tears and wasn't sticking up for herself any. If Hermione wasn't going to do it then she would; it was for her best friend.

"GINNY!! SHUT UP ALREADY AND LET US TALK AND GIVE OUR BLOODY REASONS FOR IT!" Ron growled, glaring at his sister and really meaning for her to shut up.

"Watch your language Ronald Weasley," Hermione said calmly, trying to hide the fact that she was upset in her voice. "Now, please tell us your reasons."

Ron looked over at Hermione and could hear the sadness in her voice and how upset she really was. He could feel his heart being tarred at from how upset she was. "Well we just don't want you two to get hurt really. I mean Hermione along could bring more trouble then we really think. We all know that Voldemort wants the muggleborns gone. I think it is just too dangerous to have Hermione along no matter how strong she is."

"That's not a good reason!" Hermione snapped, trying not to break into tears. "I don't care what I am. Muggleborn or not I am still a witch Ronald."

"You don't think I know that Hermione! You are a bright witch Hermione but we just want to keep you safe. We don't know what we would do without you. Plus we need you to help give us information you learn from the Order," Ron said, trying to comfort Hermione a bit. He walked over to Hermione and put his arm around Hermione in a hug carefully. "Please let us try and keep you safe. We are your friends and we don't want to lose you."

Hermione shook her head and the tears came rolling down her cheeks. She shoved her head into Ron's shoulder and only started to cry harder as Ron's hand patted her back carefully.

"Listen you two, here you will both be under good care or you can go back to Hogwarts. Here you will be under the watch of everyone and at Hogwarts Hagrid said he would keep a good eye on you two if you came," Harry said, looking at Ginny and then at his two friends as they held each other.

"Harry, why are you doing this? I mean Hermione is part of the reason you guys get so far and now you are leaving her behind. She is the brains of the group. If it wasn't for her you might not be here at the moment. Voldemort could have killed you by now," Ginny whispered quietly, watching her brother and Hermione not wanting to make eye contact with Harry.

"Don't look at me. I was all for having her along but Ron was complaining about it so much and so worried about her. I finally got annoyed and said that she would have to stay behind. He loves her so much he is willing to break her heart and leave her here then have her along and get hurt or die in front of him," Harry whispered to Ginny so that Hermione and Ron couldn't hear at all.

"Makes sense I guess in Ron's point of view but I don't know if it really is the right thing to do. I mean sure it will make him happy to know she is safe but what about her? She is going to be worrying about Ron every minute of everyday once you two leave," Ginny whispered, looking over at Harry and then at Hermione as she cried in Ron's shoulder. She knew those two where so in love with each other it was blinding them pretty much to see how the other felt.

"I know. I tried everything to convince him."

"And?"

"It obviously didn't work since right now Hermione is crying in his shoulder after telling her she couldn't go," Harry whispered and then letting out a sigh. "Ron, we need to go."

"Okay," Ron said quietly and then pulling Hermione head out of his shoulder that was now damp from her tears. "Please behave Hermione and please help us from the safety of the Burrow," he told Hermione and whipping her wet cheeks.

Hermione nodded and then walked over joining Ginny as Harry joined Ron. She took Ginny in a hug and watched as the two waved bye to them before apparating. "So, what are we going to do? Stay here or go to Hogwarts?"

"I vote for going to Hogwarts. I spend enough time here plus it will keep my mind off of things," Ginny said, letting go of Hermione and heading up to her room.

Hermione followed, whipping the tears that Ron hadn't gotten off of her cheeks. "I think I will stay here Ginny. I don't think I could take going back to Hogwarts. You can go though, I won't stop you," she said softly.

Ginny walked into her room and fell on her bed with a sigh then staring up at the ceiling. "It is up to you what you do. If you would rather stay here Hermione then fine but I am going back to Hogwarts. I will write you everyday though," she said, sitting up and looking at Hermione who had taken a seat on her own bed.

"Then it is settled, I am staying here and you are going back to Hogwarts."


	2. 1 What Happened!

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the story guys. I hope you guys enjoy. I might wait to post the next parts. Depends.**

* * *

Harry appeared inside the Burrow, an unconscious Ron gripped in his arms. He dragged Ron over to the couch and some how maneuvered a heavy Ron onto the couch. He turned around to go find someone but found a sleepy looking Hermione standing there with her wand at the ready.

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily and put her wand in her pocket finding that the person she'd heard was Harry. "Hey Harry," she mumbled, trying to wake herself up a bit. "What brings you he-" she noticed Ron on the couch and she ran to his side as fast as her legs would allow her. "Is he alright? What happened?" she was now wide awake as she knelt down next to Ron.

Harry walked over to Hermione and knelt down beside her. "He was wounded Hermione. He should be okay after getting taken care of for a while. I need you to take good care of him while I go back out."

Hermione nodded slowly saying that she would take care of Ron and she knew she would follow threw. She would make sure Ron was okay no matter what. "I will Harry, don't worry. But please be careful yourself out there without anyone helping you. As much as I want to tell you that someone needs to go with you I know you'll fight against me," she finally whispered quietly, not taking her eyes off of Ron the whole time.

"I promise I'll be careful. Now please take good care of Ron," Harry said, standing up and then apparating with a loud 'crack'.

Hermione let out a sigh and pushed herself up from the floor and heading into the kitchen. With a few spells food was preparing itself so she could give it to Ron. While the food was finishing up and arranging itself on a tray she filled up a bowl of cold water and grabbed an old rag then setting them on the tray with the food.

She put her want away and grabbed the tray before walking back into the living room. She knelt down next to Ron and set the tray down next to her. She dipped the rag into the cold water and rung it out a bit before dabbing the rag on Ron's forehead. "Please wake up," she whispered just as Ron groan and started to stir.

She dipped the rag into the water and dabbed it across Ron's forehead again slowly. She watched as Ron's eyes weakly opened and she set the rag down with her success. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, watching Ron closely so she wouldn't lose him to sleep.

Ron recognized the voice but he could say for sure since the whole area around him was blurry. He groan and then blinked to bring the area into view; the Burrow. He looked next to him to see if the voice was from who he though and it was; it was Hermione. "Hermione! How'd I get here?" he asked, trying to get up but pain shot through his body making him lay down again.

"Calm down Ron. You're in no shape to be moving around at the moment," Hermione said, grabbing the rag and dabbing it across Ron's head slowly once more. "Harry brought you here a while ago saying you where badly hurt. He asked me to take care of you," she said, lifting Ron's shirt up to find wounds all over his body. She dipped the rag into the water and then started to dab Ron's wounds to get rid of the blood. "Of course even if I wasn't asked I would still help you to the best of my ability."

Ron winced as the cold water hit is wounds and tried to hide it from Hermione. He was a man and couldn't show the fact that he was in pain to a girl like Hermione. He watched her clean his wounds but knew he still wouldn't be able to move with out being in pain. "How come my mum isn't the one here fixing me? I mean, I like you doing it but it's normally her," he said, looking into Hermione's eyes; they where so concentrated on his wounds.

"She and your dad went to Romania to visit Charlie. They left me here with the twins but then those two said business was big and they need to stay at the shop. I was the only one here when Harry got here with you," Hermione said, putting the bloody rag into the bowl and then pulling out her wand. She slowly cast '_Eskipey_' on all of Ron's wounds. "Your parents won't be home for a month and who knows when the twins will pop in. It is just us two for now."

"My parents left you alone with the twins?!"

"Yeah, I was shocked too. Your mum said I could do most things myself so it wouldn't be too bad," Hermione said, tucking her wand away then taking the bowl off of the tray before setting it on Ron's lap. "Now eat. You need to regain your strength."

Ron did as Hermione told him and started to eat the food on the tray slowly. He was all alone with his love for a month except visits from the twins now and then. He liked the fact he was in pain now. He had Hermione all to himself at the Burrow. Plus Hermione was taking care of him which made things better.

"Finish eating while I go up to your room and get some things," Hermione said softly, breaking the silence and then walking upstairs. She passed Ginny's room and looked at the mess her side was compared to Ginny's. With Ginny at Hogwarts that side of the room was bound to be cleaner then hers.

Sighing Hermione walked into Ron's room which was now clean thanks to Mrs. Wesley's cleaning. She pulled Ron's Chudley Cannon blanket off his bed and folded it neatly before grabbing his pillow. She grabbed a clean shirt, pants, and to her sad dis-pare clean boxers. She knew he needed to get out of his bloody and tattered clothes he had on at the moment.

Concluding she had everything she needed she headed back down to the living room. When she got there she found Ron sitting up and the tray of food cleaned off. She walked over to Ron and handed him the clean clothes. "I know it might be hard but you need to get out of those clothes," she said softly, setting his pillow and blanket on a near by chair.

Ron looked at his clothes and noticed that she'd even grabbed him some clean boxers. "Thanks Hermione but could I use a little privacy?"

Hermione grabbed the tray of empty plates and bowls and the bowl of red water. "Okay, I was planning on it anyways. I'll be in the kitchen so call me when you are done," she said, walking into the kitchen.

She sighed and put the tray next to the sink then dumping out the bowl of bloody water after taking the rag out. She took the dishes off the tray and set them into the sink then casting a charm so the dishes would clean themselves. She let out a sigh and looked around the empty kitchen. She couldn't believe she was all alone at the Burrow with a weak Ron to take care of.

"I wonder if I should tell him. If he goes back out with Harry he could die and then he'd never know that I love him with all my heart," she whispered to herself and then hearing her name being called out from the living room.

She walked into the living room and saw Ron's dirty clothes on the floor while he sat on the couch. She grabbed the pillow and set it on the couch. "Lay down and get some sleep."

Ron did as he was told and laid down on the couch carefully and laying his head on the pillow comfortably. "You need sleep as well Hermione. Please get some sleep," he said softly, watching Hermione as she covered him with his Chudley Cannon blanket.

"I will Ron but you're first," Hermione told Ron, picking up Ron's dirty shirt and pants. She made a grossed out face as she picked up Ron's dirty boxers only to hear Ron laughing at her. "What do you think is so funny? You would be just as grossed out if things where the other way around," she snapped.

"I'm sorry but your face was priceless," Ron laughed, looking at Hermione and giving her the traditional Weasley smile.

Hermione was about to glare at Ron but saw his goofy Weasley smile and started to blush lightly. "Now get to sleep," she said, turning away from Ron and walking up stairs to Ginny's room.

She let out a sigh as she threw Ron's clothes into her dirty pile of clothes that would need to be washed sometime soon. She climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling, not being able to get Ron out of her mind. He gave her that goofy Weasley smile that always made her feel good inside. She felt bad for leaving him all alone down stairs in the living room now.

With a small sigh she got out of bed and grabbed her blanket before heading down stairs. She found that Ron had fallen asleep on the couch already and she smiled lightly. She sat down on the floor next to him and wrapped her blanket around herself. Before she knew it her head was laying on Ron's chest and she was fast asleep as she sat on the floor next to him.


	3. 2 That's What Brothers are for

**A/N: Here is the next chapter guys. I went through it and changed some things around so this isn't originally how I had the chapter but it is really good anyways. Very funny at the end. Enjoy guys.**

* * *

Ron's eyes slid open to see the Burrow and he looked around, everything passing through his mind; Hermione taking care of him, her blushing after seeing his famous Weasley smile. He paused when he felt a pressure on his chest and looked down to see Hermione asleep with her head on his chest while she sat on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her. Knowing that there was no where he could go even after moving Hermione around a bit he started to stroke her hair slowly.

He watched as Hermione readjusted herself in her sleep then letting out a sigh. "She is really tired I am guessing. She did wake up at midnight to take care of me," he whispered, still stroking her hair and watching her as she stirred a bit. Know thinking about it a bit he kind of liked having Hermione's head on his chest.

Hermione yawned lightly and opened her eyes to see Ron's lower body in front of her eyes and feeling him stroke her hair. She wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment. It felt so nice being here and Ron hadn't pushed her away after he woke.

"I wonder if I should tell her once she wakes up. The sooner I get it over with the better. It will give me time to get over it while I am here," Ron whispered, unaware of the fact that Hermione had woken up and heard every word that had just come out of his mouth.

Hermione's head shout up without even pausing to think about it at all. "Tell me what? I know it was me you where talking about now tell," she said quickly. She knew Ron meant her without even having to think about it. There was no other girl around but her so who else could be anyways?

Ron jumped up a bit from the surprise of Hermione shooting up without warning any. He hadn't know she was awake and would have never said what he had if he had know. Now he felt like he had no choice but to tell her the truth. He sat up on the couch slowly, still feeling a bit of pain and then patted the couch next to him. "Come up here Hermione," he whispered quietly.

Hermione unwrapped herself from her warm blanket and got up onto the couch next to Ron who quickly covered her as well with his blanket. "So, what is it want wanted to tell me?" she asked quietly, taking in the warmth of Ron's body near her own.

Ron took a deep breath and looked straight at Hermione. "I think I love you," he said all together ands rather quickly which would make it almost impossible to hear any of it at all.

Hermione looked at Ron while her mind took in the few words she did hear then putting them together and adding words. "You think," she whispered, checking to make sure she got it right in her head at the very least. "That you love me?" she asked, making sure she had it right in her mind with Ron of course.

Ron was shocked when Hermione finished and had it all correct but he was talking to Hermione here. She was bright and always figured things out no matter how difficult. "Yes," he answered shyly and his ears starting to turn bright red. "I understand if you don't-" he was cut off by Hermione kissing him out of no where. He of course pulled her as close as he could and heard the most wonderful moan he had ever heard come from her.

Hermione was the first one to come up for breath and she rested her head on is shoulder. "I don't think, I know I love you and have for a long time," she whispered and then kissing Ron's neck lightly.

Ron held Hermione close and stroked her arm; feeling her soft, smooth skin. He could feel the chills going through Hermione's body as he continued to stroke her arm. "I am glade about that. It was you I was trying to make jealous last year," he whispered into Hermione's ear and making her shiver.

"Well it worked Ron. I had my heart torn at seeing you with _her_ when I loved you so much. My only way of getting over it was making you jealous as well. I choose McLaggen for that because you thought I would much rather be dating good Quidditch players," Hermione said softly, looking into Ron's blue eyes before letting out a deep sigh. "What you don't seem to know yet is that you _are_ a great Quidditch player and even if you weren't I would still love you as much as I do now."

Ron looked into Hermione's sparkling eyes and felt like grabbing her and snogging her silly. "I am sorry about that Hermione. Ginny told me you snogged Viktor and I let my jealous get the best of me," he whispered. "Also I'm rubbish at Quidditch and we all know it."

"Snogged Viktor? I never snogged Viktor. Come on Ron, I was fourteen when I went out with him. I never liked him that way anyways, we where only friends like I tried to tell you over and over again. He was the first one to notice me really and he liked me for me," Hermione said, putting her hand on Ron's cheek. "I waited for you to ask me to the Ball that year but you where too late. When you asked me I knew you where only asking me so you wouldn't be dateless for the Ball. I didn't want it that way. I wanted to go with you as more then friends just like when I asked you to Slughorn's party but then you went off with _her_ which tore me apart inside. And you _are_ a good Quidditch player but you only want to deny it."

Ron took Hermione's hand that was on his cheek and held her hand tight in his. "I guess that is was my fault then. I missed those two chances with the most beautiful girl I've ever met sitting here next to me," he said, watching the blush creep into Hermione's cheeks slowly. He smiled seeing the blush and kissed her gently. "You know it is true."

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. "You know, you always have a way of making me laugh or smile. You effect me so much that you would never know," she told him sofly.

Ron couldn't take this any more and he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a kiss without answering her at all. He slowly laid Hermione down on the couch and was now laying on top of her. He wasn't planning on taking it any further then this but he kind of liked it. One day he would know what it would be like to have her body on his but right now it was too risky with the pain he was in.

With a loud 'Crack' the twins appeared in the living room to find the two kissing on the couch. "Tisk tisk Hermione. Picking up boys and snogging with them are you?" Fred asked, not really noticing the boy she was with. He wasn't sure who it was not knowing that Ron had been hurt. "Looks like the good girl went bad finally."

Hermione pulled away from Ron and looked at the twins as they stared at her. "It isn't some random boy. Who do you think I am? Do you think I would just go to Diagon Alley grab a boy?" she asked, while Ron was trying his best to keeping himself out of the conversation at the moment.

"Maybe if you have gone bad," George said and smiling brightly from the joy of tormenting Hermione like this. "Now who is this mystery man of your Miss Granger?"

"Ron," Hermione said calmly.

Ron let out a sigh after he heard his name come out of Hermione's mouth and he got up off of her, pain shooting through his body from going to fast. "Ahh," he managed to get out before leaning on the back of the couch to rest.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked quickly, sitting up and then kneeling on the couch next to him. "You are still in a lot of pain. You can't be sitting up like that," she scolded.

Fred and George looked at their brother in amazement with so many questions for Ron. But the question now was where was Harry at. "Ron, you are alright!"

"More or less yeah," Ron said, looking at his brothers and then kissing Hermione lightly. "I am fine. Now I know not to sit up that fast ever again," he said, laughing lightly before turning back to the twins. "Thanks for ruining my moment with Hermione you two."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for!" Fred and George said cheerfully together and then laughing. "We come in and ruin all are little brothers' moments with the girl of his dreams."


	4. 3 Injuries and Bad Dreams

**A/N: Here is the next chapter guys. Like I said the whole story is done so I will continue posting up tomorrow probably. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

Hermione grabbed two mugs of her freshly made hot chocolate off the counter and headed into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Ron and handed him one mug then keeping the other one for herself. "Sorry about today. The twins check up on me now and then to make sure I'm not making love to some random guy or misbehaving. They should know me well enough by now that I would never be doing those types of things," she said softly and then taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"It's alright Hermione. It was nice seeing the twins though I wish their timing was later on," Ron said, putting his free arm around Hermione. "You aren't one to misbehave, I'll believe that. ," he joked, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Yes, it this is very true," Hermione said softly, kissing Ron's cheek lightly. "Yes, the twins should learn to have better timing so they won't come in while we are kissing."

"Yeah, they do tend to have a nack for ruining the fun times in my life," Ron said, kissing Hermione lightly and then holding her tight as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Hermione looked down at her hot chocolate and then back up at Ron. "Ron, can you tell me what happened? When you got hurt I mean," She whispered. She wanted and needed to know what caused Ron to be hurt like he had been.

Ron let out sigh and set down his hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of him. "Hermione, I honestly don't remember. The only thing I remember is Harry shouting out my name and nothing else," he whispered, looking Hermione straight in the eyes. "I promise I'll tell you when it comes back to me. Let's play a game of Wizard's Chess to keep out minds off of things," he said, trying to change the mood a bit. He stood up and felt a sharp pain in his leg then felt back on the couch gripping his leg.

Hermione quickly put her mug down and then pulled Ron's hand off his leg. She pulled Ron's pant leg up carefully and saw his leg all swollen. "Ron, why didn't you tell me about this? You have a broken leg and it needs to be healed in certain way," she said, getting off the couch and laying Ron down on the couch then grabbing a pillow off on of the chairs and propping his leg up on it.

Ron groaned, letting Hermione freak over him and his leg as pain went shooting through it over and over again. "I thought it was only a bruise so I didn't say anything," he said calmly, watching Hermione bandage his leg up with a few spells.

"Ron!!" Hermione groaned and then sitting on the edge of the couch next to Ron. "How could you not know?" she asked, brushing Ron's cheek with her finger. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't have noticed it any when he got dressed the night before.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron whispered, taking Hermione's hand and then pulling her down to him in a kiss. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I swear I didn't know my leg was broken," he whispered, staring into Hermione's eyes as she laid half on him. It felt kind of nice to him to have a bit of her weight on him but yet it hurt him a bit as well. He wasn't as well as he thought he was.

Hermione kissed Ron lightly and then stood up, grabbing Ron's blanket then covering him with it. "It is alright," she whispered, kissing Ron one last time before grabbing her blanket and settling herself in a chair next to him. "Try and get some rest, it is late," she said softly.

Ron nodded slowly and let out a sigh. Now he couldn't move any in his sleep which he was know for when he didn't have someone laying their head on his chest. He turned his head and stared at the back of the couch before drifting to sleep.

_"Ron, we're surrounded on all sides. We have to put up a fight and a mighty good one," Harry told his friend, not needing to shout it since they where side by side surrounded by Death Eaters on every side. Death Eaters where blocking all the possible exits into the woods where they could run for safety._

_"I'm ready to go when you are mate," Ron mumbled, wand at the ready and ready to fight until he couldn't anymore. One thing on his mind telling him he could do it and needed to go on; Hermione. He hadn't seen her for months but he knew no matter what he would love her with all his heart._

_"Then go," Harry shouted and then heading towards a group of Death Eaters and casting every spell coming to mind aiming at anyone of them he could._

_Ron was found a bit off guard a bit by Harry's sudden charge towards a group of Death Eaters but the small off guard didn't make much difference. He charged to the other half and cast any charm he could manage. He knocked most out right away and was now done to a good dozen. Good yet bad at the same time but it was a start at the very least._

_**Do it for Hermione. She would want you to do your best and get through it,** Ron kept telling himself over and over again in his head. He knew that half the time thoughts of Hermione kept him going on especially in times like this._

_He was knocked off his feet and slid face first across the ground but he managed to keep his face off the ground so it wouldn't be scratched up. He jumped up and growled to himself casting with everything he had inside him; all the anger._

_He knocked at good few down and was left with six more left. He didn't dare take a look at how Harry was doing from fear that one of the Death Eaters would catch him really off guard. He knocked five out of the six out quickly and was down to one left._

_"Tisk tisk Weasley, you won't get rid of me so easily," the voice of the last Death Eater taunted, sounding rather familiar to Ron. "I put up more of a battle then those other losers did."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Ron growled and then grinning widely knowing exactly who the Death Eater was. "Draco Malfoy. I haven't gotten knock out yet, now have I?"_

_"Shut up Weasel. I'm not like the others. The others' where weak but I'm not," Draco Malfoy snapped and then casting a spell at Ron._

_Before Ron had time to hear or block the spell her was hit by the spell. He had no idea what happened because he was still standing fine but only his body was in pain but he couldn't locate where exactly the pain was coming from. Next thing he knew another spell was coming at him and threw him back against the tree._

_"Now again I say, I am not weak like that others'," Draco smirked, grinning at the success before him._

_"RON!!" Harry shouted, taking notice to what had happened to Ron now that all the Death Eaters he'd fought where finished off. He cast a spell at Draco and knocking Draco out for good. He ran over to Ron's side and saw the bloody wounds on his friend's front._

_"Harry," Ron managed to get out, his eyes barely staying open at the moment. "I-If I don't make it, tell Hermione I love her for me. Please," he managed to get out before everything started to get dark for him._

_"Ron, you will make it. Please believe that," Harry said, holding his friend tight in his arms but he knew it didn't matter; Ron was already out._

Ron jumped out of his sleep and feeling his leg in pain from the sudden shock. He looked around the Burrow knowing he was alright still except for the fact his leg was in pain. Hermione was asleep in the chair and hadn't moved though she looked like she was in a rather uncomfortable position.

"I'll tell her what happened in the morning. She needs her sleep," he whispered and then laying back down and going back to sleep after a while.


	5. 4 Letter to Ginny

**A/N: Sorry it might not be all that good with changes I've made but it is still pretty good. I changed some minor things but it kind of messed it up some. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Ron woke to the smell of food cooking in the Burrow and the chair Hermione had been in empty. He rubbed his eyes and saw a pair of crutches at the end of the couch so he could get up and walk around if he pleased to. He groaned and sat up on the couch carefully so he wouldn't hurt his leg. "The spell, the spell Draco cast at me that night was one that broke my leg but I never knew about it," he whispered, grabbing the crutches and standing up carefully.

"Hermione? Where are you, Hermione?" he cried hoping to get an answer from her back so he would know where to go and hopefully so he wouldn't have to tackle the stairs alone if she was upstairs. When he got no answer he started to worry a bit. "Hermione!"

"I'm in the kitchen Ron," Hermione finally called, actually not hearing his first call from the fact she was outside.

Ron made his way into the kitchen to find that Hermione wasn't alone with him anymore for the time being. "Err… hey Tonks. How have you been?" he asked, walking over to the table and taking a seat across from the pink hair girl that was Tonks.

"I've been pretty well Ron. Things are busy at the Order but that isn't much of a surprise really with the war at its highest," Tonks replied as Ron sat down across from her. "So, how have you been? Hermione told me you broke your leg and that you where wounded pretty badly."

"I am doing okay, Hermione's taking good care of me like always," Ron said and watched Hermione blush from far away as she made breakfast for him.

Hermione straightened herself up and made her blush disappear quickly as she walked over to Ron and set food in front of him. She set down a cup of tea in front of Tonks and then went back to work making food for herself now. "Oh Ron, we have to write Ginny today. I haven't answered her in a few days so she is probably wondering what is up."

"Alright," Ron answered digging into his food right away like his normal Ron self. "It will be nice to get to tell my little sister how things have been going."

"You know, Ginny's actually pretty worried about you, Ron," Tonks said randomly and then taking a sip of her tea. "Mrs. Weasley was always saying how Ginny was always asking in her letters about you and Harry and if any of us had heard anything."

"It's true," Hermione said, finishing her food and taking a seat next to Ron at the table. "Ginny has been asking me nonstop if I had heard from you and Harry. She said she wanted to go to Hogwarts to get her mind off of things but so far it seems you two are the only ones she can't stop thinking about."

"Hmmm," Ron said to himself and then looking at Hermione. "Then it will make her really happy to know her older brother is alright but has a broken leg. The thing is, what should we tell her about Harry? We know he's alright but we don't know where he is exactly."

"It might be best if you leave Harry out altogether," Tonks said, looking at the two and smiling lightly. "I wouldn't make Ginny worry to much because it will only come back on you two. Knowing Ginny she'll probably go out and find him if no ones there to stop her."

"Tonks has a point. Ginny is always telling me about how some days she feels like she wants to just run out of the school and into the woods to find you two," Hermione said softly, taking a bit out of her food and then letting out a sigh. "I think we just shouldn't say anything at all about Harry."

Ron nodded his head and then looked over at Tonks then at Hermione. "So, what brings you here Tonks? Just wondering," he said, trying to start a conversation up some.

"I came to check up on Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was worried about having the twins do it though she told them they could. She sent me because she knew she could trust me a lot better then the twins," Tonks said, taking another sip of her tea and then looking down at her watch. "Ahhh, I have to get back to the Order now. I come and visit you two again soon. Thanks for the tea Hermione, it was very good. Next time, coffee please," she said and then apparating from the room.

"I will be sure to remember that," Hermione said laughing lightly and then taking another bite of her food. "As you can see I have a lot of people check up on me. Your mum trusts me but she has someone make sure I'm still alive. Fred and George have their own stupid reason for coming here and checking up. Tonks stops by to make sure I am alive and that the twins have been treating me well. Plus, she has a lot better timing then the twins do."

"Yeah, I'll say," Ron said, pushing his empty plate aside from him. "Hermione, I have something I should probably tell you. It is about your question you asked me last night, I have the answer. I know what happened, it came back to me in a dream."

Hermione looked at Ron and put her plate on top of Ron's before facing him eye to eye. "I'm listening," she said softly, putting her hand on Ron's.

Ron told Hermione about his dream about the fight against the Death Eaters and the spell that Draco had cast at him that somehow broke his leg. He let out a sigh after getting to the end but leaving out the last part about what he told Harry to tell Hermione and everything going black in front of his eyes.

"And? You where knocked out when you got here so there must be a little more to it," Hermione said softly, looking into his wonderful blue eyes.

Ron let out a sigh and looked into Hermione's eyes. She wanted to know, he could tell by the look she had on her face. "Well Harry came running over to me after I hit the tree after knocking Draco out. I-I told him that if I didn't make it that I wanted him to tell you that I loved you. At the time I was in so much pain I didn't think I would make it and I thought you should have at least known. Harry told me that I would make it but after that I completely blacked out," he said, seeing the tears in Hermione's eyes now. "Come here Hermione," he said quietly.

Hermione did as Ron told her and she got up and sat down in his lap carefully so she wouldn't hurt him any. She put her head into his shoulder and felt like bursting out into tears but held back. "Ron, that's so sweet of you but I would have rather heard it from you in person and I'm glade I did. You should have known that Harry wouldn't let you die like that and neither would I."

"Hermione, I didn't know what would happen once I hit that tree. I was sure that I was going to die but the one thing that kept telling me that I would live was the thought of you," Ron said, holding Hermione tight in his arms. "The thought of you is what kept me going most of the time."

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled lightly before kissing him and not pulling herself away. She felt like her action was a lot more powerful then her words at this moment. She saw glade that she was what kept Ron going because she knew what kept her going when she was here was the thought that he would be back in her arms soon enough.

Ron pulled away from Hermione and brushed her cheeks with his fingers. "I love you so much Hermione. You could never know how much I love you in my heart. Nothing in the world could ever show you how much," he whispered and then kissing Hermione in a series of light pecks. "Let's go write that letter to Ginny," he whispered.

Hermione nodded and got up off of Ron. She grabbed the dishes and set them in the sink as Ron made himself comfortable at the table once again now waiting for her to join him. She grabbed a clean piece of parchment and a quill then sat down at the table next to Ron so they could take turns writing in the one letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am so sorry I haven't written in the past few days. I was rather busy and the twins accused me of snogging some random boy which I wasn't. I swear those two sometimes. I also got visited by Tonks today which wasn't that bad, she doesn't accuse me of things I didn't do. Any who, as I said I was busy for the past few days taking care of your brother Ronald. He is doing pretty well though he has a broken leg which means he'll be out of the war for a good while._

**Hey sissy, don't worry about me any. Hermione is doing a great job at taking care of me. The twins are still annoying still, thought I would update you on that. They ruined my great moment with Hermione. I can't kiss her on the couch without those two barging in on us. Even when no one is in the Burrow with the two of us we still can't get any privacy what so ever when it comes to kissing.**

_Thank you for that Ron. Anyways, yes the twins ruined my moment with Ron. They thought I was snogging with some random boy when they found us. They couldn't tell that it was Ron that was on top of me and kissing me. I swear those two are trying to ruin things for me. I can only imagine when their next visit will be but watch it will be sometime where I am kissing Ron on the couch._

**They are annoying like I said before. Anyways, Tonks told me you where worrying about me and Harry a lot. I am so happy that my little sister is worried about me but I am alright and in for the counting. I went through a nasty fight though but I survived thanks to the handy work of Hermione. I should be good in no time at all except for my broken leg.**

**Ronnie xoxo**

**Miss you terribly Ginny.**

_Hermione_

Hermione sent the letter out after they finished saying everything they needed too and she went back to work as Ron settled back down on the couch. She gave him as many Chudley Cannon magazines she could find to keep him busy while she cleaned her clothes and threw out the ones Ron had came in since she knew it was no use at all trying to fix his clothes any.


	6. 5 Never Known Secrets

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update today. I was so busy most of the day and my computer has been a little messed up today. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Hermione! There's an owl for you!"

"Can you get it please?"

"Sure," Ron shouted, getting off the couch carefully and walking over to the window where the owl was slowly with his crutches. "It's from Ginny!" he called after taking the envelope from the owl.

"I'll be right there!" Hermione shouted, finishing the dishes she was cleaning and then walking into the living room drying her hands on a towel she'd brought along. She much rather did chores the muggle way unless she was in a big hurry. She walked over to Ron and then took the letter from him then opening it.

_Ron and Hermione,  
Ron!! What happened to my older brother? Tell me! I want to know what happened to Harry as well! Is he there with you two? Come on tell me!  
Anyways, I'm glade to hear you both are doing well. Thanks for the update on the twins though but I really wasn't expecting them to change at all really. So, you both told me that those two came in on you two kissing... does that mean you are a couple now? I am so proud that you two finally kissed. It took about almost seven years but better late then never at all I say.  
Things here at Hogwarts are boring like always; Lavender complaining, school work, and Sytherin's tormenting people. I am studying my brains out like always but it's hard when Lavender Brown won't leave me alone half the time. I swear I'm about ready to punch that girl right in the nose if she doesn't shut up soon. You two are so lucky you aren't here with me. Hope to hear from both of you soon.  
Ginny  
xoxo to Ron and I miss you both._

Ron laughed lightly at his sister's torment of being with Lavender Brown. "Ha-ha, she's stuck with Lavender Brown. I bet Ginny hasn't heard anyone talk so much about someone that doesn't like her in return. I bet you that Lavender still likes me too but who needs her when there is you who loves me and I love you," he said through his laughs.

Hermione hit Ron's arm playfully and folded up the letter. "Oh stop, it isn't funny. Poor Ginny is stuck with Lavender at school and one day she'll die a most painful death," said, a gleam in her eyes. She hated Lavender and there was a whole side of the story that Ron didn't know about.

"Wow, there's a dark side to you," Ron joked, giving Hermione a half hug which was the best he could do with crutches. "Why do you hate Lavender with a passion? I mean other then the fact that she went out with me and all, what other reason is there?"

"All she ever did was torment me. She knew I liked you as more then a friend so once she became your girlfriend she tormented me like crazy," Hermione told Ron as she walked over to the couch and sat down then telling Ron to join her. "She was constantly telling me how she was more prettier then I am and that she 'deserved' you and I didn't. She was constantly tormenting me in our dorm about how good of a kisser you where and always saying over and over again that she had won you and I hadn't like she was claiming you her own. Lavender was too blind to see you didn't actually like her," she told him as he joined her on the couch.

"Well, you have permission to claim me yours because I love you so much and your the only girl that I'd want to claim me their's," Ron told Hermione proudly, putting his arm around her tight. "I'm sorry that Lavender tormented you but she was wrong about something's."

"What?"

"You are beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever met and you defiantly deserve me not Lavender," Ron said, speaking the truth to her of course. She was much more beautiful then Lavender could ever hope you be and he felt like Hermione totally deserved him unlike Lavender.

Hermione blushed lightly and cuddled up close to Ron. "Your all mine Ronald Weasley and always will be," she told him softly.

Ron laughed lightly then kissed the top of Hermione's head lightly. "And you are all mine, my beautiful Hermione Granger," he whispered then poking her sides making her jump up with a loud squeal and making him laugh lightly.

"Ron! You ruined the moment," Hermione squealed, glaring at Ron who was still laughing a bit. "Here, I'll end it now by saying let's write Ginny back."

"Aww but it's fun poking you especially now that I know it's a weak spot with you," Ron groaned, giving Hermione his sad puppy face but only got a glare from her in return. "Come on 'Mione. Have a little fun for once."

"Ron," Hermione said, pretending to be upset with him but after seeing his sad puppy face she couldn't be mad at him. She could never really be mad at Ron for something so small as poking her and trying to make her laugh a bit. She had to admit she hadn't had much fun since Ron got here except for their kiss they shared on the couch.

"Please cheer up love," Ron begged, his bottom lip hanging out and giving her puppy eyes. He could tell he was pulling her in slowly and he knew that very well. "We have to have some fun now and then."

Hermione let out a small sigh and then snuggled up close to Ron; resting her head on his shoulder. "You're right but we can't do much really since you're injured," she said softly, trying to figure out what they could do while Ron was hurt like this.

"Good point but that shouldn't stop us from having a bit of fun together," Ron said, pondering to himself a bit. He knew Hermione most likely didn't want to play Wizard's chess and he would much rather do what she wanted except for reading a book. "What do you think 'Mione?"

Hermione lifted her head a bit ad kissed his cheek lightly. "I don't know," she sighed then laughing lightly. Honestly she couldn't think of anything that they both could do that they would both like. Wizard's Chess she was horrible at and Ron would never pick up a book.

"Well we will just have to figure something out."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I kind of left it wondering down here but I promise nothing bad happens. They find some game to play but I just didn't want to come up with one so I am sorry.**


	7. 6 Unexpected Check Up

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while to update this story. It has been sitting here on my computer ready for a while. Well anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter though it is pretty short.**

* * *

Hermione groaned as she forced herself to open her eyes to see the living room around her and her head laying in Ron's lap. She smiled lightly and snuggled herself into a better position so she would be comfortable while she waited for Ron to wake since she didn't want to move. As she moved she realized that Ron must have covered her after she fell asleep in his arms.

A sudden knock on the door made her groan then pushing herself up. She noticed Ron had his leg already propped up on a pillow on the coffee table so she just covered him up before heading to the door. She had her wand at the ready as she opened the door to find… Harry. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on Ron," Harry answered simply, walking inside then looking at Hermione.

Hermione just nodded as she closed the door then walked Harry over to the table in the kitchen. "Ron's doing well. He's a lot better but it will be a while before he's back helping you," she said quietly, starting to make some tea. "Tea or pumpkin juice?"

"Pumpkin juice please," Harry said quietly since Hermione seemed to have some reason for being so quiet. "Why will it be a while before Ron can help again?"

"He broke his leg so there is no way he can fight any time soon," Hermione said while she pulled out the pumpkin juice and poured it into a glass for Harry. She set the glass in front of Harry then sat down across from him.

"Wow, that's horrible. It will be more then a month or two until he comes back to help me. I need some help. You need to take care of Ron, Ginny needs to stay at school so who?" Harry wondered and then looked at Hermione was looking at him curiously waiting. "What about the twins?"

"I'm sure you can ask them but I'm not sure what they'll say," Hermione said just as the tea finished and she quickly got up and pour herself a cup.

"Hermione."

"In the kitchen Ron," Hermione called after hearing Ron call her name then pouring a cup of tea for Ron. "Anyways Harry, it is up to you if you want to ask them just remember that doesn't mean they'll help," she said sitting down with the two cups of tea and watching Ron's expression when he walked in.

"Yeah I know but it's worth a shot. I need help and I refuse to let that one be Ginny until Ron's better," Harry said then taking a drink of pumpkin juice. "Hey Ron. I heard you where better except for your leg," he said, knowing Ron had come in but not turning to see his friend at all.

"Err… yeah; it was broken by some weird spell that Draco hit me with," Ron muttered as he made his way to the table with his crutches and took a seat next to Hermione setting his crutches aside. "Morning Hermione," he said, kissing her check lightly then taking the second cup of tea from her. "Harry."

"Morning Ron," Hermione said as her face started to turn a light pink. "The tea's still hot since it just finished."

Harry watched his two friends in amazement and a small warm smile came across his lips. "I was wondering when this would happen between you two," he said cheerfully but not at the same time. "My two best mates are a couple now. It took you two long enough to figure it out."

Hermione looked at Harry curiously then let out a small sigh. "Did the whole school know or something? Is that why so far everyone we told said it took us long enough?"

"Yeah, the whole school knew you two like each other. It was kind of obvious and the only two who didn't seem to pick up on it was you two," Harry said with a small laugh. "Though I'd love to stay and talk I should go ask the twins for some help."

"Harry," Ron said just as Harry got up and making Harry turn to face him. "Good luck with the twins."

"Thanks Ron. I can't wait until you're back helping me," Harry said and then saying good bye to the two before apparating to the joke shop.

"Yeah," Ron whispered though he was actually thinking about not going back to help Harry at all. He was thinking about staying with Hermione for the rest of the war. He didn't want to go back now that he had Hermione and he knew she loved him.

_You'll be letting your best mate down._

_But then you'll be leaving your love behind._

_But Harry needs my help._

_Then what about poor Hermione. She'll be all upset without me around especially if I die fighting._

"Ron," Hermione said softly as she placed her hand on Ron's arm since he seemed to be in his own little world.

Ron shook his head clear and looked at Hermione curiously. "Yes Hermione?" he asked her quietly.

"Nothing, you just seemed to be in your own little world," Hermione said quietly and then taking a sip of her tea. "I was only making sure you where still with me is all since you where kind of zoned out there."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking is all," Ron said, leaning over and then kissing her lightly. "I'll let you get to work on your chores for the day."

"I have none," Hermione told Ron simply as she took Ron's cup then got up and set the cups in the sink. "We could go out tonight if you want."

"You mean, a dinner date?"

"Yeah, why not?" Hermione asked as she walked behind Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck and putting her head next to his. "We can go out and have a nice dinner with each other. Nothing much with your leg."

"Alright love."


	8. 7 Getting Ready

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This story is finished so I know I could put it up at any time. I've been busy with school work. Being the idiot I am, I took all the hard classes. So I might not get to write and update my stories for a bit. I will try. Hope you guys like this chapter. I haven't gone over and edited it so if you see something wrong, tell me.**

* * *

_Ginny,_

_Ron's fine. He was hurt in a battle against Death Eater. Actually, he's lucky he's still alive with what happed to him but Healer Granger took good care of him, hehe. He has a broken leg still but if everything goes well he'll be good as new in no time at all. You don't need to worry about him; he's in good hands here._

_I bet having to deal with Lavender Brown is a pain especially when she won't shut up. Just punch her in the nose I say, she deserves it. Oh I have a way to make her leave you alone but I'm not sure if it will work really. If Lavender still likes Ron tell her that I won and Ron's MINE! Don't ask just tell her, she'll know what it means very well._

_Yes, Ron and I are a couple now. We learned today that the whole damn school knew we liked each other. Ginny, was it really that obvious?_

_Well, I would love to talk more but I have to get ready. Ron and I are going out on a date. Nothing big with his broken leg. Just a nice dinner. Anyways, I'll write you again soon with Ron next time._

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter to her owl's leg then sending her owl out to Ginny. She sighed lightly as she grabbed her nice light pink dress off the bed. She slipped out of her clothes then slipped her nice dress on. She brushed her dress lightly to get rid of any stuff that would be on it then walked over to the mirror in Ginny's room. "My hair is such a disaster," she muttered to herself then letting out a deep sigh.

"Put it up in a nice bun."

Hermione jumped a bit then turned to see Fred standing in the doorway. "Fred! What're you doing here?" she snapped, turning her back to him and watching him from the mirror as she messed with her hair.

"Well for one I live here at times, two to check up, and three to tell you that George went with Harry," Fred told her simply as he walked in and started to gather Hermione's hair in his hands. "Here, I'll do your hair. I can't let you ruin your first date with my younger brother."

Hermione pulled her hair out of Fred's hands and glared at him in the mirror. "I don't need help! I won't ruin my date with Ron," she snapped, grabbing her wand and placing a charm on her hair so it was up in a neat bun now. "What makes you think I need _your_ help?"

"Wow, you're really stressed," Fred commented from her reaction to him helping. "Hermione, just relax especially when you're on your date with Ron. You're supposed to have a little fun tonight."

"I'm sorry Fred but it's hard to relax," Hermione sighed as she grabbed her make-up and slowly started to put it on. "I've been doing chores, taking care of Ron, constantly being checked on, and the idea of Ron going back out scares me so how can I not be stressed out?"

Fred placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders in a friendly gesture to try and calm her. "Hermione, I know it's hard but if you want I can take the chores from you. As for Ron leaving and helping Harry again is something you need to talk with him about."

"It's alright Fred, I've got the chores," Hermione said quietly then putting on pink lip gloss. She was ready now. "I'll be sure to talk with him about him leaving, eventually."

"Not eventually Hermione. Tonight," Fred told her in a very serious tone. "You need to tell him _tonight_. Now here, I'll escort you," he said taking her hand and leading her down the steps.

"But Fred-"

"Hermione," Fred said sternly as he looked at her. "You're like part of the family and I'm doing this for your own good along with Ron's," he told her as they reached the bottom of the steps to see Ron standing there all dressed up nice.

Ron's mouth dropped open as he saw Hermione; she was so damn beautiful and her dress suited her figure so well. "Hermione, you look," he started but he couldn't seem to find the right words to explain to her.

"Yes?"

"Beautiful, amazing," Ron said and keeping the last one quiet for the moment as he blushed lightly. "And very… um… hot," he whispered, his face burning red now.

"Why thank you, Ron," Hermione said letting go of Fred's hand and walking over to Ron since she no longer needed an escort. "You look pretty amazing yourself and handsome but your blushing doesn't go so well with your outfit I will have to admit to you."

"You two should go."

Hermione nodded at Fred then apparated her and Ron close to the place then started to lead him there slowly. The date had begun.


	9. 8 Special Ring

**A/N: It has been forever since I really posted chapters. This is the last one I've gotten done for this story. It is really short. I think this is the only story I started and just never finished it so after this the style will completely change. I do not own JL Rowling's characters or her story. Hope you guys enjoy and like my original character I put into the story just for the fun of it.**

* * *

Hermione walked Ron slowly down the almost empty muggle street and towards one of her favorite Italian places her parents took her. They'd always get her all dressed up and take her to the place and she'd grown to fall in love with love with the place. She stopped Ron now that they where just outside in front of it. "What do you think?" she asked quietly as she looked at Ron's amazed expression he had on his face.

"This place looks really nice Hermione."

"I know. It's my favorite muggle place," Hermione purred into Ron's ear and making him shiver. "And the food is very good. Plus, it's perfect place to spend time all alone."

Ron balanced the crutches under his arms to hold himself up as he pulled Hermione into a hug which made his crutches fall anyways. Hermione of course held him up with all she had. "Sorry," he muttered to her as she struggled to keep him standing up.

"It's alright. You just wanted me close to you," Hermione said as she put Ron's hands on her shoulders then started to kneel in front of him. "Put your weight on my shoulders to balance yourself while I pick your crutches up."

"But Hermione."

"Do it Ron. It won't hurt me, I promise."

Ron sighed as he did what he was told to by Hermione then started to pick up his crutches. As she handed him the first one he quickly put it under his arm and then put his weight on the one crutch. He watched her grab the other one then stand up and hand it to him nicely. "Thanks," he said as he gave her his famous Weasley smile then putting the other crutch under his arm.

Hermione could feel her knees weak as she saw that Weasley smile: her favorite smile he always gave her. "It was no problem," she said calmly then heading towards the door of the restraint.

"Hermione…"

Hermione stopped and turned her attention back to Ron. "Yes Ronnie?" she asked him quietly.

"Go ahead and get us a table. I need to do something," Ron told her and giving her a sweet smile. "I don't need any help, I promise."

"Okay, I guess," Hermione said with a small shrug then going inside. She would just have to trust Ron. The waiter took her to a booth table and she settled down in her seat. She knew Ron could prop his let up on her seat since his legs where long enough to reach over there.

She sat there and looked over the menu quietly until someone slid in across from her making her jump. She looked up to find her muggle friend Brageta sitting there. "Brageta! How are you?"

Brageta had long tied up brown hair and wonderful blue eyes. "Hey Hermione. I've been alright. My mum died one night while she was out. Have you heard though? The prime minister claims there is a war going on between witches and wizards. I say that's a lie though."

"The prime minister is right though. There _is_ a war going on between them and they can't hide it anymore," Hermione whispered as she looked at her friend. "I'm sorry about your mum though."

_So, now Voldemort's killing muggles now._

"You actually believe the minister?"

"Well, yeah, he's the minister after all."

"I suppose."

"Made it Hermione," Ron said as he made his way to the table then seeing Brageta. "Errr… 'ello," he said softly then looking at Hermione curiously.

Hermione chuckled lightly. "Ron, this is my friend Brageta. She lives near my house," she told Ron then looking at Brageta. "And Brageta, this is my boyfriend Ron. He goes to that school I go to each year."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend."

"Oh," Brageta said quietly and then sliding out of the seat. "I should leave you to your date then," she said softly then walking over to Hermione. "Lucky! He's so hot but I'll let you keep him," she whispered to Hermione.

Hermione chuckled lightly. "Good because Ron's all mine," she said through her light chuckles.

Brageta shook her head and walked off leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

Ron took his crutched out from under his arms then slid in. He put his leg up on Hermione's seat, perfectly reaching it, and then slid his crutches under him. "So… wondering where I could've possibly gone?"

"Well yeah! But you seemed to know what you where doing so I let you go," Hermione said as she tool to stroking Ron's broken leg lightly with her fingers.

"I did," Ron told her as he moaned lightly to let her know he was enjoying her stroking his leg. It was light enough that it didn't pain him but hard enough so he could feel it. "So, I got you something."

"But why? How? With what money?"

"I wanted to but with what money is a secret," Ron told her then sliding a velvet box across the table to her. "Open it up and take a look."

Hermione carefully took the box in her hands and opened it to find a small but yet nice ring. "Ron-"

"It's to show that you're my 'Mione. It isn't an engagement ring, I promise. Plus, I also put some magic on it so when ever I'm in danger you'll know or if you are in danger then it will also warn you," Ron told Hermione softly before she could finish what she was saying. "It's old magic. My father taught my brothers and me. It may be old magic but it's very strong and really works."

Hermione smiled lightly as she slipped it onto her right finger. "Good, that makes me feel a little better. One thing, how will I know and be able to tell the difference" she asked softly as she looked at Ron. "Also, I was going to say it is a beautiful ring."

Ron smiled as he took her hand with his own. "If I'm in danger the diamond will change to blue and if you are in danger then it will turn pink. It will light up to get your attention so you won't always have to check up on it."

Hermione gave Ron's hand a small squeeze. "That makes me feel a lot better," she whispered and then opening the menu. "Come on lets order out food."


	10. 9 Coming Home to a Mess

**A/N: I am not sure if you guys will see it as much as I do but there is a huge writing difference now. Sorry about that. I started writing this so many years ago so you can see the difference I think. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Hopefully you won't be to thrown off with the difference in writing and still enjoy it.**

* * *

Hermione helped Ron inside and laid him down on the couch to rest for the rest of the night. It hadn't been a long day in particular other than their date but for someone who was injured it wasn't very easy at all. Carefully she pulled a cover over him and kissed his forehead gently, knowing he wasn't going to sleep even if she asked. He watched her closely though as she cleaned up a little bit, seeing as Fred and George choose to make a mess after she'd left with Ron.

"'Mione," Ron said softly, watching her clean the living room around him. "Stop cleaning please. Just enjoy the rest of the night with me. You can clean tomorrow," he told her as he patted the couch near him.

"I can't Ron," she whispered, making a quick glance over at him for a few seconds. "I can't just leave the Burrow looking this way. Fred and George, I really want to get them now."

"I think it will be alright overnight 'Mione. The mess isn't going anywhere," Ron said, laughing gently as he gave her that Weasley smile. He knew it always got her every time. "We had a wonderful date tonight and I think we should just relax for the rest of the night. We can get Fred and George another day but not today."

"I know it isn't going anywhere but your parents will be coming home sooner or later. The house should be clean just in case they come home," she told him, cleaning up the living room still before walking into the kitchen. "I don't want them to come back and kick me out. I refuse to live with the twins and I refuse to go to Hogwarts. So keeping this place clean is the next best thing."

"My mum and dad love you 'Mione," he told her, trying to look into the kitchen to watch her though it was very hard. It was a time like this he really wished his leg wasn't broken. "I highly doubt they'll expect this place to be spotless. It won't make them think any differently of you."

"I don't doubt that. Your parents are very nice for letting me stay here, especially alone," she informed him as she cast a spell to wash the dishes and then started cleaning off the table which was a mess, as if the twins had a feast for dinner. "It is the least I can do."

"I think that this conversation is pointless, I have no way of winning," Ron said, laughing a little bit to joke with her.

"That isn't a bad thing," Hermione replied with a laugh. "Besides, your leg needs the rest in order to heal. So you can't be up and about all the time or to much. It will be okay Ron, I'll let you win in a little bit."

"So now all I have to do is sit in the living room and wait for you to finish," he muttered in complete disappointment. "That is no fun."

"I am sorry that it is no fun for you," she said laughing, looking out from the kitchen to look at Ron. "I think you can make it for a few minutes though. I am almost done. Though I am afraid to see what else was left a mess."

"Most likely their bed room," he told her, looking over at her. "But that is their problem, not yours. They are responsible for their own mess in their own room. Mum can't blame you for it."

"I'm afraid to go into their room honestly. I don't know what I'd find and I kind of plan to keep it that way," Hermione said, laughing gently as she went back into the kitchen and wiped down the counter tops near the sink. "So don't worry. As soon as I get this done, I should be fine."

"Then you can come join your wonderful boyfriend in the living room," Ron said, smiling brightly even though he knew there was no way that she could tell from inside the kitchen.

"I could," she replied as she put the rag she washed the table and counter with on the side of the sink then going into then walking into the living room. "Or I could go to bed."

"Awwww come on 'Mione. Just for a little while," he whispered, getting those puppy eyes though he wasn't all that good at it. If he was lucky it would be enough to get her to cave in.

"Okay Ron, only for a little though," she replied, not really giving in because she was going to anyways. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Ron and curled up next to his warm body.

"'Mione, when do you think my leg will heal?" Ron asked softly, looking down at her. "I don't mind being here with you but what about Harry?"

"All I know is he seems to be doing fine alone for right now," she answered softly, closing her eyes as her head rested on his chest. "When your mum comes home, hopefully she'll know a way to heal it faster than I do. All I know about broken bones is they need to be wrapped up and you need to stay off them as much as possible. I think there are charms we could use but I don't know them."

"So sometime soon?"

"Yeah, most likely. Then you'll be back out there with Harry," she said softly then giving a small sigh. "If I could change that I would. But I really can't. As long as you promise to come back as soon as possible I'll be alright."

"Of course I will," he told her, stroking her hair gently as he held her close to him. "I promise you that I will and you'll know exactly when I'm in danger with that ring. Don't let anyone take it from you. Keep it with you at all times and you'll always know."

"I'll always know when you may be getting hurt. How am I supposed to know if you are okay?" Hermione asked, looking up at him from his chest.

"The ring will tell you," he replied simply then leaning down and kissing her gently. "Just trust me, alright 'Mione?"

"Alright," she whispered and then getting up from off the couch and kissing Ron gently. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow we can go do something and get you out of this house or something fun."

"Sounds like a good plan," he replied, laying back on the couch and watching as she covered him up with the blanket. "Are you sleeping down here tonight?"

"Of course. I'll be on my chair over there," she whispered, kissing him again then going over to the chair where she'd left her blanket and curling herself up in the chair. As she sat curled up in the chair, she watched as Ron dozed off before falling asleep herself.


	11. 10 Mum Comes Home

**A/N: Okay I finally finished this chapter. I've been kind of ignoring it for a while. I started it and just kind of slowly kept adding on every once in a while. Thankfully it is finally to a point where I am happy with it so I can post it. I wrote it all in the document manager so there may be a few errors but it is okay. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one.**

* * *

When Ron woke in the morning, he looked around to see the living room was empty. Hermione was gone with her blanket folded and laid over the chair neatly. Opening his eyes more, he sat up slowly but didn't feel any pain like he normally did when first sitting up. It was never to bad so he had gotten used to it but he kind of liked the idea of sitting up and having nothing hurt in his body. Grabbing the crutches that were next to his bed, he managed to push himself up and slowly made his way around everything in the living room to head to the kitchen.

"'Mione?" he asked as he made his way into the kitchen but it wasn't who he wanted or hoped. It was his mum. He guessed Hermione was right, his parents would be home soon. "Mum! Where is Hermione?"

"Nice to see you to darling," Molly replied then looking over at Ron. "Don't strain yourself to much. You shouldn't be moving to much. I gave you some medicine that should help you out to heal faster. Hermione did a fantastic job taking care of you."

"Uhhh... thanks mum," he mumbled under his breath but he knew she heard. "I won't strain myself, I promise. Hermione told me the same thing. Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" he asked again, hoping his mother would actually answer this time.

"Well, last time I saw her she was upstiars in Ginny's room," Molly answered, looking over at Ron. "Be careful on those steps."

"I will mum, thanks," Ron answered, rolling his eyes as he started up the steps slowly. With crutches he had to go up one step at a time and it would take so much longer. It took about ten minutes for him to finally reach Ginny's bed room then he knocked on the door.

"I'll be right there," Hermione's voice called from inside the room. A few minutes later she opened the door and looked up at Ron with a smile. "Good morning sleepy head. How did you get up here?"

"I walked," he answered with a chuckle. "I was careful and didn't strain myself, I promise. So, can I come in?"

"Of course," she said, helping him in to the room and leading him over to her bed so that he could sit dow. "Make yourself comfortable. I was just writing to Ginny since it has been a while. Looks like she's been freaking out from my lack of contact."

"So that is why you are up here. I thought it was to hide away from my mum," he told her, watching her walk around the room. This was his first time really being in Ginny's bed room like this since normally she pushed him out before he even got in. "I wouldn't blaim you."

"But Ronald, your mum is nice. I don't get why you always think someone should hide from her," she informed him as she sat at the desk by the window. "Your mum is only scary when angry. She's never angry at me so I have no reason to hide from her."

"Lucky you," Ron muttered under his breath but he knew she still heard him anyways.

Hermione gave a sigh and shook her head, glancing back at Ron on her bed. Quietly she got up to move over to sit next to him then kissed his cheek gently. "Ron, this isn't a bad thing," she whipsered to him then turning his head to kiss his lips gently.

"Yes it is! Now we can't be alone."

"We are alone now," she pointed out with a little laugh, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Besides, with your mum home, you'll be all healed in no time at all. You'll be able to go back out and help Harry in no time."

"I suppose that is good," he whispered, looking at her as she laid her head down on his shoulder. She looked so beautiful and peaceful laying there but of course, he couldn't get the full view of her face. If he could, he would be able to see the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks. "I'll miss this though."

"I'll be here you know," she whispered in return, hugging him tightly by the waist as she cried softly. "No matter what happens, I'll be waiting for you. I am not going anywhere and I am not leaving you."

"Hopefully if Harry has been doing well, we will be home in no time once I get back out there," he told her, holding her close now that he could hear her sobs no matter how quiet she tried to keep them. "I know you really don't want me to go out there but I have to. It won't be for long, I promise. No matter what happens, I will come back to you," he told her, lifting her head up and wiping the tears off her cheeks before kissing her gently. "I love you 'Mione."

"I love you to Ron," she answered, looking into his blue eyes and then kissing him back gently.

"Ronald! Hermione! Come downstairs for lunch!" Molly voice yelled through the Burrow.

"Yeah, come on love birds!" Fred's voice echoed afterwards.

"Oh joy," Ron mumbled, looking down at Hermione. "The twins have returned to come and ruin my life in more ways. I am already missing our days alone in this place. It was much more peaceful."

"Yeah I know, I am sorry," Hermione replied, helping Ron stand up then putting his arm around her shoulders. "At least you'll be healed faster. Don't worry, put some weight on me. You'll get down the steps faster," she told him, taking his crutches in her free hand before walking him down the steps slowly. He seemed to be scared to put to much weight on her but it was at least going a little faster than it would have.

"Awww... you two are the cutest couple in the world," Fred commented as they came into sight then started to laugh a little.

"You are lucky I can barely walk Fred," Ron muttered, giving him a glare in anger. He always hated when they teased him but now he couldn't even defend himself. "When I can walk though, you better be running."

"Aww come on Ron," George grumbled, moving to stand next to Fred. "We are only messing with you. As we already said, that is what brothers are for. Didn't we have this talk a few days ago?"

"Settle down children!" Molly said loudly to the boys and the house fell into silence. "Hermione, darling, help Ronald into his chair and everyone else take a seat." The twins practically ran to their seats while Hermione helped Ron slowly over to the chair and pulled it out for him to sit down. She carefully pushed the chair in some before taking her seat next to him. "Thank you. Now let's eat."

"Mum, where is dad?" Ron asked, gathering food onto his plate so it could all be devoured at once.

"At work of course. We were gone for a month and the first thing he does when he comes home is go to work," Molly answered quietly, looking at her son. "I am surprised we even got the chance to go away. With the war, I would think the ministry wouldn't have let anyone go away to anywhere."

"Yeah, that does seem a little odd. Maybe they thought he wouldn't be needed so much so they let him go away for so long," Ron suggested softly, kind of curious how the ministry wasn't under stricter security systems than this. With the war going on around them, it was kind of a strange thing to be doing even for them. He knew they weren't exactly smart but they know this war was going on.

"Who knows what the reason is," Hermione replied softly, looking at Ron and then going to eat her food. "All I want is just for this war to finally come to an end so we can all live in peace and not have to worry about this anymore."

"Amen!" Fred and George chimed together and then laughing a little.


End file.
